


Change

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is sure everything’s changed, or he has at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

It was an odd thing to Remus that though everything had changed it all seemed so much the same. The air didn’t taste any different. The colors all still looked the same. The tickle of the grass under his hands still felt the same, but then it was him that had changed, and not the world. 

It had all started so innocently. He and Sirius had been sitting outside talking about the impending summer, and how it was so painfully wrong that Sirius had to return to his family. Sirius had broken down and Remus had comforted him and before he knew what was happening they were kissing. In the days and weeks that followed they often found time to steal kisses or on occasion have a full fledged snog. 

When the snogging had become both frequent and intense they had both decided it was time to talk about what was going on before things went any further. And that’s when he’d said it, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But when he saw the shock in Sirius’ eyes he ran and now nothing was the same. 

He shivered as the evening grew cool and wondered how he’d ever return to the dormitory again, because it was there that he’d ultimately have to face Sirius again. He glances toward the castle and his breath catches in his throat. Someone is coming his way.

He casts a camouflage charm on himself and holds his breath as they near him. 

It’s Sirius, and he slows as he nears him, “I know you‘re here Remus, I‘ve got the map. We need to talk.”

“I‘ve said enough,” Remus says miserably.

“Yes, but you‘ve failed to listen,” Sirius says sitting down.

“The look in your eyes when I said it was all I needed to hear,” Remus says turning away.

“Really, surprise to hear you say what I wanted to hear sent you running?” Sirius asks with fraying nerves.

“Yes, No, What?” Remus says turning back around.

“Take the charm off, Remus, please. It would be a lot easier to say this if I could see your eyes,” Sirius’ voice remains soft and seductively calm.

Remus does as he asks, shifting a bit further away at the same time, “And what is it you have to say?”

“Well you see Remus,” He’s suddenly much more on edge. “The thing of it is I‘ve fancied you for what seems like forever now… And I‘ve known that I‘m in love with you since well before we started fooling around. But I figured a few achingly good memories were all I was going to get out of this, because why on earth would you ever pick /me/?”

“First of all Sirius I‘m the one with limited choices, why would /you/ pick /me/?” Remus asks dumbfounded.

“Because you‘re Remus, you‘re perfect,” Sirius replies sincerely.

“You must be besotted to be spouting such rubbish,” Remus says in an attempt to break the tension. 

“It‘s not rubbish Rem. And I don‘t literally mean you‘re perfect. You’re absolutely dreadful at potions, too much the teacher’s pet in muggle studies and you failed to notice that the boy who used his awful family as an in to kiss you fancied you. But all those things are part of who you are, so to me they‘re perfect. You’re perfect because I love you Remus,” That voice is still enticing him to believe the pretty words.

“But if you-” he hesitates over the word, “love me and were collecting good memories why did you think we needed to talk?”

“Because just being someone you were experimenting with was okay when it was just kissing and pawing. I didn‘t want to be someone you did out of curiosity and regretted later. I didn‘t want us to do /that/ unless you really wanted me,” Sirius says blushing, “no matter how much my body was screaming at me to just do it.”

“I‘m curious, what would you have done if I had wanted you, but only for your body?” Remus ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Ignoring the fact that you just made it sound as if you don‘t want me, that would be a dilemma. But in the end I think I would have said no, because otherwise I‘d be asking for heartbreak,” Sirius says examing his boots. 

“So I‘d have missed out on something really good if I hadn‘t lost my heart to you last year then?” Remus asks playfully.

Sirius is intrigued, “When last year?”

“Just before last Valentine’s day, when we sat up together all night and you explained to me that the animagus transformation was so important to you because it was a way you could really help me,” Remus explains smiling at the memory.

Sirius nods, “I wanted to do more, I still do, but for now I‘m doing what I can.”

Remus is entirely serious now, “There is something more you can do right now.”

“What?” Sirius asks eagerly.

“Kiss me,” Remus instructs softly. Sirius does as he’s told. When they part Remus smiles, “Tell me you love me.”

“Remus, I love you with all that I am, for as long as I live, and there is no magic in this world that could change that,” Sirius says reverently. 

“I love you as much as I could ever know how to love Sirius, and for once the wolf agrees with me,” Remus tells him in a soft, worshipful tone. “Now let’s go see if we can get the dorm to ourselves to try ‘that’ out.” 

“How‘s it going Ned?”

“I think I‘m finally going to put in for that transfer to the tooth fairy division, Frank. Those two took more work than any case I’ve ever handled, and I once-”

“Made the most dedicated queen Egypt had even know give up her country for love… Ned everyone in the whole division is sick of that story, it was luck of the draw that you pulled Anthony and Cleopatra that year.” 

“But I did it Frank, in less than three months!” 

“Whatever you say Ned.”

“What are you doing here anyway Frank, it’s Valentine’s day, don’t you have a case of your own to handle?”

“Mine are upstairs sorting the finer details out themselves as we speak.”

“Two sets of soul mates at one school?”

“It‘s a big school, and mine was a pair of adults. How long did this pair take you?”

“A year to the bloody day, though they‘d fallen for each other before I shot them.”

“Those are the worst. It’s so much more complicated when they’re determined to come together on their own.” 

“Believe me I know. Hence my transfer to the tooth fairy division.”

“Do what you‘ve got to do Ned, but that there was one hell of a job.”

“Thanks Frank, but I told you, my role in this one was minimal, all I did was provide atmosphere, really.”

“Still Ned, look at them, now that is true love.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“Makes you want to go do it for someone else doesn‘t it?”

“I’m really sick of you talking me into staying Frank.”

“See you Monday Ned.”


End file.
